footballersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Hazard
| cityofbirth = La Louvière | countryofbirth = Belgium | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger, Second striker | currentclub = Chelsea FC | clubnumber = 17 | youthyears = 1998-2003 2003-2005 2005-2007 | youthclubs = Royal Stade Brainois Tubize Lille | years = 2007- | clubs = Lille | caps(goals) = 80 (10) | nationalyears = 2007-2008 2008-2009 2008- | nationalteam = Belgium U-17 Belgium U-19 Belgium | nationalcaps(goals) = 17 (4) 9 (6) 16 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Eden Hazard (born 7 January, 1991) is a Belgian attacking midfielder currently playing for the English Premier League side, Chelsea FC. Hazard can also play as a winger and is known for his blistering pace. He has been compared to the world's best and a lot of the world's top clubs are interested in buying the 19 year old. He is not known for his goals but more for his creativity and speed which made him the two time winner of the Ligue 1 young player of the year award. He made his Lille professional debut at the age of 16 after signing from his local club, the Belgian side, Tubize. He is also a prominent member of the Belgian national side, with 14 caps to his name after making his debut against Luxembourg. Club career Early career Lille Hazard signed for Lille in 2005 at the age of 16 . He made his debut for the French side as a late substitute against Nancy. Eden then made a further three appearances for the first time that season. In the 2008-09 season, he was made a permanent member of the squad by manager Rudi Garcia, starting by making regular substitute appearances. Chelsea In May 2012, Hazard revealed, via his official Twitter account, that he would joining Premier League club Chelsea stating "I'm signing for the champion's league winner". However, neither Lille nor Chelsea confirmed the statement.141 On 4 June, Chelsea officially confirmed on its website that the club had agreed terms with Lille for the transfer of Hazard. The midfielder agreed personal terms with the club and passed a medical examination. The transfer fee was rumoured to be priced at £32 million, while Hazard will reportedly receive a weekly wage of around £170,000.142 Upon signing with Chelsea, Hazard told the club's official website "I'm delighted to finally arrive here. It's a wonderful club and I can't wait to get started".143 Hazard was given the number 17, which was previously worn by José Bosingwa.144 On 18 July, Hazard made his Chelsea debut in the club's first pre-season friendly against the Seattle Sounders and played the majority of the match, opening his Chelsea scoring account. 2012–13 season On 12 August 2012, Hazard made his competitive debut for Chelsea in the 2012 FA Community Shield against Manchester City, which ended in a 3–2 defeat at Villa Park.145 A week later, he made his league debut against Wigan Athletic. In the contest, Hazard provided the assist for Branislav Ivanović's opening goal and, minutes later, won a penalty, which Frank Lampard converted, earning his side a 2–0 victory.146147148 In the team's next fixture against Reading on 22 August, he won another penalty from which Lampard converted. Hazard also assisted on goals by Gary Cahill and Ivanović as Chelsea won 4–2 at Stamford Bridge.149150 Three days later, Hazard scored his first goal as a Chelsea player in the team's league match against Newcastle United after scoring a penalty. He then providing an assist for Fernando Torres' goal in a 2-0 win. International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references Category:Belgian Players Category:Lille OSC Players Category:Belgium U-19 Players Category:Players Category:Ligue 1 Players